


【贾农】生日礼物

by Supernongnong_young



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【贾农】生日礼物

为什么Man帅有型的他会洗完澡就被学弟压在床上啊！而且黄明昊的嘴骗人的鬼，你这么凶狠的样子哪里有刚刚半点没经验的羞涩模样！

然而陈立农心里的一堆感叹号根本没办法发作，他能克制地不要叫出声已经很不错了——黄明昊这个交往之后吃醋能力呈指数级增长的混蛋把他按在床上肏得整个人都要灵魂蒸发了。

之前躲着他的债还有这几天去见别的男人的债，黄明昊才不管理由是为了给自己买礼物还是什么，反正他就要身体力行地让陈立农记住“我是你男朋友”就对了。

“呜！不…不要了…啊…”

“明明很舒服，学长就是喜欢嘴硬～”

他一边揉捏着陈立农粉嫩的乳尖一边发狠地往他身体深处撞击，感觉自己的性器被对方紧致的肠壁包裹得舒服至死，然后凶巴巴又黏糊糊地去亲陈立农淌着泪的小脸，“这才是我想要的礼物啊，学长。”

不是他不知道第一次做应该耐心温柔，而是面对着这个让他疯狂心动了好久终于拿下的人他向来把持不住。

更何况这个平常要面子的家伙此刻眼睛红红地缩在自己怀里又青涩又懵地接受自己的疼爱的样子，全都让黄明昊只想把他从头到脚吃干抹尽。

“我希望学长能长记性他已经是我一个人的了。”

陈立农听到这句话时已经被肏弄得感觉像要溺死的人，可是黄明昊拨开他汗湿的刘海看着他的眼神专注到他无法忽略。

他刚开口说了一个“嗯”，突然兴奋的黄明昊又把他翻了个身摁在床上干到他所有的话哑在喉咙里叫都叫不出声。

下体承受撞击的地方又烫又痛又爽，整个人像是被带上云端然后又扯入深渊，直到他居然被肏到射身上的狼崽子都还不停下。


End file.
